Give Me That flower!
by BecomeOnWithRussia.DA
Summary: ITs was a necie day, and Shippo only wanted to give Kirara a gift. Of course...that pervy monk had to get in the way. ShippoxKirara oneshot


_**Hello, da! people, I am glad that you decided that you want to read my story. This is a rather short story about Shippo… because he's cute dB I mean, look at him! He's all tiny and a fox-ish… **_ _**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story.**_

_**Notice- Kilala/Kirara is spelled as Kirara in this fanfic.**_

_**Another Notice- This is a ShippoxKirara fic. **_

Shippo turned his head to the animal sleeping next to him. Kirara rested on the forest floor, using the soft grass as a bed. Both of her tails wrapped around her body as she slept, one black ear flicking at every other noise around them. The little fox demon stared at her for a little while, admiring her soft fur.

_Kirara would look nice if she had a flower in her fur,_ he thought suddenly. A smile grew across his face and he climbed to his feet. He was sure she would look adorable that way. He looked around his surroundings, scanning the grassy floor for a flower. The small clearing they where in was surrounded by trees that lead into a thick forest. He blinked and wandered away a few feet, looking around some more.

InuYasha was sitting against a big gray rock near the center of the clearing, his hands hidden by each other's sleeves across his chest. He had fallen asleep in that position, his eyes closed and white ears flicking almost in unison with Kirara's. Shippo looked around the rock, but couldn't find any flowers. He turned his head to Kagome, who was lying on the floor a few feet away, asleep.

She was resting her head on her bent arms, curled into a sideways "G" shape. She was snoring softly, her long black hair ruffling in the breeze ever so softly. Shippo looked around her, too. He blinked when he made a complete circle around her, without finding a single flower.

"Hmm!" He huffed. Looking around, he walked back to Kirara, then turned to his left. Sango was lying a few feet away from Kirara, not making a sound. Her back was turned to the little Shippo, so all he could do was assume she was sleeping. He turned to the trees around them, wondering if there where any flowers out there.

Then a question popped into his mind. Where was Miroku? Shouldn't he have been over by Sango, trying to grope her or something? Shippo looked into the forest around him again. Miroku had to be in there, along with the flowers. He wanted to go out there, but it looked scary out there. Then again, if he didn't go, Miroku might take all the flowers and give them to Sango again.

_what am I talking about? What are the chances that that'll happen? But if they do… I just wanna give Kirara a present. I'll have to be brave!_ he thought, curling his little hands into fists. He dropped to all fours and with that, he ran into the thickness of the forest, fear still fresh in his body. He gulped and kept going. He had to give Kirara a gift. It would make her like him maybe just a little bit more.

Shippo ran through the forest, weaving between trees quickly. He was moving fast, his fear starting to ebb away ever so slowly. Soon, he reached another clearing. There was a completely clear body of water, and next to it was one big purple flower. Shippo smiled and ran out into the clearing to grab the plant.

Then, a figure stepped out of the trees and snatched the flower right out of the ground before Shippo could. He skidded to a halt, and looked up at whatever took it, to find that he was looking at Miroku. Shippo was angry then. He was right all along!

"Huh? Shippo? What are you doing out here?" Miroku asked, looking down at him.

"I'm here to get my flower, Shippo snapped. "So give it back."

Miroku crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Looks like you're a little slow, Shippo. I'm afraid I got the flower first."

"I wanted it first, give it!" Shippo cried angrily. How dare that perverted monk jack Kirara's flower?

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Miroku sighed. He started to walk away, holding the flower tightly in his hand. "I'm sure there are more flowers in this forest. Why don't you go look for them?"

Shippo bared his sharp little fangs. That was _Kirara's_ flower! He jumped at Miroku, who lifted up his arm and held the flower above his head. It was all in vain, however, because Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, climbed onto his head, and launched himself at his hand. He snatched the flower out of his hand and ran off.

"Hey! Shippo! Miroku shouted, annoyed. Now what was he going to give Sango? He chased after Shippo, but he was faster and vanished into the forest quickly.

Shippo kept running, retracing his steps back to the clearing. He burst into the clearing, but skidded to a stop in surprise. Nobody was there, and the rock was missing. He noticed a small river running through the center, and realized that he had went to the wrong clearing. He turned around to go back, but Miroku flew out of the forest.

He tripped on a stone and came flying to the floor, barely missing Shippo, who jumped into the air and landed on Miroku's head. He ran away, using his body as a path across the floor. He fled into the forest, heading back to the right clearing.

Soon he came flying into the correct clearing. Miroku ran in after him, breathing into his mouth. "Give me the flow-"

InuYasha threw the boulder he was sitting against at Miroku's head. "You wanna shut the hell up?" He shouted angrily.

Miroku fell to the floor with a thud.

Shippo walked over to Kirara, holding the flower behind his back. "Hey Kirara, I got you a gift!" He said.

Kirara was sitting down on the soft floor, looking at him. When he showed her the flower, she stood up and took it into her mouth with glee.

Kagome was sitting up, looking at them. "Aw, how cute!" She said with a smile and shining eyes.

InuYasha looked at her, then his head away from her, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't see why you'd think that," he muttered.

Kagome looked at him. "Hmph," she snorted. _I wish InuYasha would do that kind of stuff for me…_ she thought.

Miroku climbed to his feet and rubbed his injured head. "Well, Sango, looks like I'll have to give you something else instead of flowers, eh?"

Sango sent a death glare his way, and Kirara bounded over to her, holding the purple flower in her maw. Sango patted her on the head, and smiled.

Kirara looked back at Shippo, who was still staring at her with those wide eyes of his. She stared back, feeling warm on the inside. She always loved that little guy.

_**InuYasha is owned by not me.**_

_**I've only seen a few episodes of InuYasha, so I'm sorry if anyone is OOC or if I got something wrong ;_; **_

_**Miroku…let Shippo have that flower! Go grope Sango or something. XD Don't get me wrong, I love Miroku. I also love the shipping of him and Sango. But Shippo needs love too…InuYasha is mean to him. Very very mean…**_

_**Oh well, we love you Shippo!**_


End file.
